Elec Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged)
Elec Man is a character from the TV show Mega Man: Fully Charged. He first appears in the episode Power Cycle. He is voiced by Andrew McNee, who also voices Drill Man. Personality He is very hyperactive, talks fast and very quirky. He seems to have a craving for absorbing electricity and takes great pride in his speed. However, if given the opportunity, he can be quite manipulative, as he tricked Mega Man into believing that he was trapped in a cycle of villainy and that he wanted to be a hero instead. Appearance Elec Man is based on Elec Man from the original Mega Man series, but is taller and slimmer. He also has a plug-like arm cannon which is similar to the one Plug Man has, but with more jagged prongs. There are three electrical surges that stick out from his back as well, similar to the four electrical surges ElecMan.EXE has on his back. Abilities Elec Man can absorb electricity as well as shoot it at his enemies. The more electricity he absorbs, the faster he's able to move. In Change the Charge, Elec Man pretends to reform, when really, he's fooling Mega Man due to the fact that he had a personality defect due to the Ice Man schematics. He and Mega Man ended up sticking outlets everywhere that shoot out hypnotic projectiles. Lord Obsidian hypnotizes all of the robots in Silicon City, ordering them to destroy humans. Weakness Absorbing electricity also makes Elec Man become more hyperactive and erratic, meaning he could potentially overload himself if he absorbs too much. It's also possible to suck the electricity out of him if, when he's siphoning electricity from an electrical device, the flow of electricity is reversed. If he leaves himself plugged in long enough, his energy will completely drain, as shown at the end of his first episode, Power Cycle. Elec Man also becomes helpless if his legs are frozen, as he is unable to run around so quickly. Trivia *This incarnation of Elec Man is a lot more hyperactive, talkative, and speedy. It's similar to the way the character Blurr from the Transformers franchise tends to act. **Due to this, Elec Man in the show is really more of a fusion between Elec Man and Quick Man, since he not only has electrical powers but also a huge affinity for speed. *Elec Man's voice actor is Andrew McNee, who also voices both Drill Man and his father. Gallery Mega Man Fully Charged Elec Man Render.png Elec Man (Mega Man Fully Charged).png MMFC Mega Man VS Elec Man.png|Mega Man vs. Elec Man Fully_Charged.png|Elec Man, along with all the other characters, in the opening of Mega Man: Fully Charged. MMFCSDCCRushBike.jpg|"Mega Man Rush Moto" print by Jose Emroca Flores that features Elec Man, along with other characters in Mega Man: Fully Charged. Elecmanschematics.png|Mega Man after copying his schematics. Elecmansprite.png|Elec Man's schematics. MMFC Elec Man schematics sprite.png|Elec Man schematics sprite Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Males Category:One hand